And then, the Fall
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: The Phantom is betrayed and caught.


Summary: The Phantom is betrayed and caught.

 _Note: My brain has been craving role swap AUs lately._

 **Warnings: Genderbending, Role Swap AU, Major Character Death (It's The Interrogation Room After All), How More Obvious Can I Get, Akechi/Ren.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

Under the light of the full moon, the glass shards of the broken window glinted, surrounding the dark, airborne figure like small, glittering jewels.

The figure then fell to the ground, immediately dropping into a roll before coming to a standing position, the shards of glass raining down on top of them as they straightened.

A spotlight shined on them, exposing their figure encased in a tight, stripped body suit, with a tattered cape falling from their shoulders, clawed gloves, helmet, and dark mask with a visor and a long beak.

Crow, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, inwardly cursed and bolted to the side to escape from the police surrounding her.

Unfortunately, they had come prepared and had laid in wait for her at every possible exit and caught her as she tried to use a building's fire escape for her getaway.

.

"It's you." The voice was familiar, she'd heard it plenty of times before, and memories came to her unbidden despite the pain lancing through her body and the drugs making her drowsy.

A long black dress, a black hat, eyes Shadow gold under the curly bangs.

A dark suit, long curly hair, and piercing gray eyes.

Mitsuki raised her head slightly to take a look through her bangs at the prosecutor who came to interrogate her: Kurusu Akira.

Kurusu stared back at her with slight shock before she recovered and walked closer, casting her eyes around the room quickly, gaze dropping to the floor and catching sight of the needles on the floor before her face was cast with a look of fury- a look that Mitsuki knew all too well from seeing it on Ren's face plenty of times during battle.

Truly, the two sisters were each other's spitting image.

Kurusu sat down in front of her, and Mitsuki didn't even bother to sit straight; she wasn't here to accommodate these people.

.

Akira gathered her things as the interrogation was finished, mind whirring with the new information she gained from Akechi, who stared back at her with admirable intensity, given the drugs she was fighting.

Akira had to give it to the girl- she was tenacious and maintained her silence about her teammates' identities, not that it did anything to stop Akira from knowing who those aforementioned teammates were.

To think her very own sister, model student and Student Council President of her school, was one of them…

(But maybe her sister was better off with the Thieves, after all; Akira had been neglecting her too much, and so had no right to butt into her sister's business and tell her who to and not to befriend.)

If she was reading the little tells Akechi had dropped through the interrogation correctly, then that meant the Thieves already had a plan in motion to get their leader out.

And maybe it was time Akira actually helped.

.

She met Ren outside of the room, and her sister gave her a wide-eyed look, "Sis!" Ren exclaimed, one hand making its way to fiddle with a curl of her very short hair in a nervous gesture she shared with Akira.

"Ren. What are you doing here?" Akira asked, even though she knew what the answer to the question was going to be.

Ren blushed and ducked her head, "I… I'm…"

Akira stifled a chuckle, "Don't mind me then. Just go. And remember, I haven't seen you here."

Ren gave her a wide-eyed look of shock, "Sis?!" Her face then softened into a knowing smile, "I see. She got you, too?"

Akira allowed a smile to slip, "What can I say, you have a very charming girlfriend. Take good care of her, she seems to have been good for you."

Ren snorted, "But not for my heart."

"Don't dawdle here."

"Alright, alright."

Akira walked off and towards the elevator; she had to leave and then wait for Ren back home.

.

 _Ren tentatively sipped the coffee before she raised her head in to stare at Mitsuki, pleasantly surprised, "This is amazing, Mitsuki."_

 _Mitsuki had blushed at the praise, especially since it was the first time she'd properly served her girlfriend a cup of coffee._

" _I think you should get a little reward for this." Ren smiled at her, and Mitsuki blinked in shock as Ren stood up and leaned across the counter to press a kiss to Mitsuki's lips. "Thank you for the amazing coffee, honey."_

" _Y-you're welcome?" Mitsuki squeaked, and Ren chuckled fondly._

.

Mitsuki's eyes widened in shock as the guard in front of her dropped to the ground, dead, and she turned her stunned gaze to Ren who aimed the gun she held in her hand at Mitsuki with a gentle smile on her face, "It was nice while it lasted, honey, _but this is how your justice ends_."

.

End

Whoops?

Would you believe me if I said I didn't plan for it to end the way it did?

So role swap and genderbent AU with PT Leader!Fem!Akechi, Prosecuter!Fem!Akira, Student Council President!Traitor!Fem!Ren.


End file.
